


Bound to You

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Blood, Demons, Fighting, Final HQ Quest, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo, a demon, was use to being on his own.  Abused, hated, and feared he was use to.  The love he found within the Sawamura household was something he never believed he would have.  He leaves to save them from being associated with a demon, only to return under orders to kill Sawamura Daichi.





	Bound to You

Kuroo’s body trembled uncontrollably as he tried to curl into as small of a ball as possible.  There was an unbearable pain in his ankle that was echoed by his empty stomach and throbbing skull.  One moment he would be scorching hot, feeling as if he were on fire and the next moment all the heat seemed to drain right out of him and he felt as if he would never be warm again.  The constant rain had soaked him to the bone long ago and turned the ground to mush around him, making him sink in and covering him in a thick layer of dirt that weighed him down.

 

Something tumbled through a bush and Kuroo felt a wave of nausea and dizziness as he looked over at it.  He wondered if it was a wild animal come to finish him off.  He almost welcomed it at that point.  It was hard for him to focus on the figure until it stepped closer.

 

A boy who couldn’t have been any older than Kuroo crouched down next to him.  Kuroo was so shocked he forgot to bare his teeth in threat or lash out.  Not that he could move much.  The boys eyes were wide, too big for his face and seemed to see too much.

 

Kuroo almost let out a sound when the boy disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.  Kuroo curled closer to himself, his ankle sending a sharp lance of pain up his leg as he moved it.  Kuroo closed his eyes and wondered how much longer he had.  How much longer until he died of starvation or perhaps from blood loss.  Kuroo had witnessed how long it took for a human body to die of dehydration but Kuroo wasn’t human.  It would take a lot longer for him to die.

 

Kuroo was so soaked that he didn’t notice at first that the rain had stopped.  But when he opened his eyes he realized the rain hadn’t stopped at all, something was covering him.  He looked up in growing terror at a large man.

 

“Papa can you get it off?”  Kuroo had trouble focusing on the other, much smaller figure.  The same boy Kuroo had seen before.  He was pressed against the larger mans side, fingers twisting in his tunic.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”  The man’s voice was low, it rumbled in his chest and Kuroo instinctively flinched when he reached out.  “It’s alright child, I’m only going to remove this trap.”  Kuroo’s heart thundered in his chest.  He knew better than to trust anyone, had that beaten into him.  Humans couldn’t be trusted, they hated what he was.  They threw rocks at him, kicked him, and tried to rip his horns off.  Demons couldn’t be trusted, they used him for his power, drained him until he was almost dead.

 

“Don’t!”  The boy yelled when Kuroo lashed out, using up what little energy he had to bite the man’s wrist as he reached forward.  Kuroo let out a cry as his horn was tugged back, dislodging him from the man’s wrist. 

 

“Daichi let him go.”  The man commanded, making Kuroo cringe back but he could only collapse on the ground.  All of his energy leaving him.

 

“He bit you!”  The boy, Daichi, cried out, hands on his hips.  It was then that Kuroo noticed something behind the boy.  Wings, so black they nearly blended in with the dark shadows in the woods.  Kuroo looked up without moving, realizing that what was blocking the rain from him was the man’s own wings, several times larger than the boys.

 

“He’s scared and hurt Daichi and it is a small hurt.”  The man sat back on his heels as he looked over Kuroo before meeting his eyes.  “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I mean you no harm.  I am going to remove the steel trap from your leg, this will most likely hurt.”

 

“If it hurts you can say a curse, I won’t tell.”  Daichi said, kneeling next to Kuroo’s head.  Kuroo frowned up at him, or frowned as well as he could.  Who were these people with wings?  Were they actually trying to help him, a demon?

 

Sudden blinding pain distracted Kuroo from his confusion.  Blackness crawled over his vision and with it the sweet promise of nothing that Kuroo had been craving since he had gotten caught in the steel trap that had bit into his ankle, three days prior.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------------

  
  
  
  


Kuroo woke fully to the sound of soft singing and a heavy warmth all around him.  He almost let himself drift back to sleep but fought against it because it was all around.  He had bits and pieces come back to him as he laid completely still, trying to piece everything together.  He had been trapped in the woods, running from a farmer who had caught him stealing eggs.  He usually didn’t venture close to humans, they were a vicious lot, but he had been so hungry.  The farmer had hit him with a board.  Kuroo had run.

 

The man and his son had saved him, though Kuroo didn’t know why.  They had brought him back to a small cottage.  He had woken up several times coughing, was forced to drink sips of water or soup.  He had thought it was poisoned but there was no telling signs that it was.  Kuroo had eaten poisoned food before.

 

Kuroo sat up slowly, the thick woven blanket falling to his lap as he looked around.  A woman with a swollen belly sat at wooden table, sewing a pair of small pants.  She looked over at him with a soft smile, her singing coming to an end.  The chair she sat on had no back, her pitch-black wings were tucked close to her.

 

“Hello little one.”  She smiled at him.  Kuroo felt himself frown in response.  The only time someone had smiled at him was to trick him.  Some demons smiled as they handed him poisoned meat then laughed as he vomited.  Most poisons won’t kill a demon, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t hurt him.  “Still don’t trust us?  That’s quite alright.  Would you like something to drink?”  Kuroo was parched but he made no move to confirm or deny her.

 

“Mama we’re back!”  The door was thrown open, making Kuroo jump as two figures walked inside.

 

“Shoes please.”  The woman requested.  Both males toed off their boots as asked before stepping fully inside.

 

“Look at how much wood we got.”  The boy strode up to his mother, proudly holding out his bundle of sticks.  The man walked in behind him with logs, crouching down to place them near the hearth.

 

“You must have left the woods completely barren.”  The woman said, reaching out to run her hand over the boys dark head.

 

“Mama that’s not possible.”  The boy argued but grinned, a big toothy expression, up at her.  His attention wandered to the pallet Kuroo was on and he hastily put down his bundle by the larger man before striding over to Kuroo.  “Hello.  My name is Daichi and I’m sorry I tugged on your horns, you can tug on my wing to make up for it.”  The boy stretched his wing out, nearly touching Kuroo with it.

 

Kuroo looked over at the glossy black feathers, wondering if it was a trick.  Were there hidden blades?  Perhaps if he did tug on the feathers Daichi’s parents would beat Kuroo for the insult.  Kuroo’s curiosity won out as he reached out and gently touched the nearest feather to him.

 

“Daichi if you want to repay him for your bad behavior, might you offer him something to drink or eat?”  The woman said without looking up from her needlework.  Daichi scrambled over to the corner of the cottage, pouring some clear water into a cup before making his way back over to Kuroo.

 

“We caught a rabbit while we were out hunting, so we are going to have stew tonight.”  Daichi grinned before leaning down and lowering his voice.  “But I can get you a sweet if you want.”

 

They were a family, Kuroo learned.  The Sawamura’s.  Consisting of the mother, Miya, and the father, Tetsuya and their son Daichi.  There was a little one on the way, whether it was a girl or boy was a heated debate within the Sawamura household.  They didn’t force Kuroo to answer any questions, though they asked him plenty.  They never raised a hand, nor a voice at him.  His food was left unpoisoned, and he was given plenty of it.  Kuroo and Daichi were about the same size height-wise but Kuroo was quite a bit skinnier.  Miya spent several days adjusting some of Daichi’s old clothes to fit Kuroo.

 

Kuroo didn’t understand.  Why feed him?  Why give him a place to sleep near the fire because he was still fighting a fever?

 

“What do you mean why?”  Daichi asked as he sprawled out across the floor.  Miya was outside hanging laundry and Daichi had just returned from hunting with his father.  Kuroo only talked to Daichi when there was no one else around to hear, and that was only because he needed some answers.  Kuroo wasn’t a fool, he knew children could be just as cruel as adults but besides the time he tugged on Kuroo’s horn, Daichi hadn’t raised a hand against him.

 

“Why are they being so nice to me?”  Kuroo asked.  Demons could be spellbound to people, they could be ordered to do their bidding but Kuroo was too young and too inexperienced to be much help.

 

“Because you’re all alone.”  Daichi said with a shrug before sitting up.  “Are you really a demon?”  Kuroo wanted to ask if Daichi was stupid because the answer was obvious.  Kuroo had all the physical traits of a demon.  Horns, elongated canine teeth, claws, even a tail.  But Kuroo knew when to hold his tongue.  He didn’t want to give them a reason to beat him, though he knew it should be coming soon.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”  Kuroo asked, voice tight.  Daichi glanced up at the short black horns that peeked out from Kuroo’s messy black hair.  Miya had tried to comb it but Kuroo hadn’t let her close to him.

 

“Papa said demons have it rough.”  Daichi looked into Kuroo’s eyes, which Kuroo knew were red.  “So do our people.  I once heard my parents talking when they thought I was asleep.  People hunted down our people.  They are afraid they’ll come after us next, that’s why we are all the way out here.”  Kuroo looked at Daichi’s wings.  Besides the wings there wasn’t anything else that didn’t look perfectly human about them.

 

“Have you met anyone else?”  Kuroo asked.

 

“No, it’s only been the three of us since I’ve been born.”  Daichi grinned over at Kuroo, a real smile that made his eyes close and dimples appear in his chubby cheeks.  “Now there’s four and we’ll have a fifth when my little brother comes!  But we have to be careful.”

 

“We do?”  Kuroo tried to see the hidden agenda, what did Daichi want from him?

 

“Yeah!  Mama said babies are fragile.”  Daichi glanced down at the claws on Kuroo’s hands.  Kuroo curled his hands into fists.  “You’ll have to be extra careful.”

 

Kuroo had no intention of staying long enough to meet Daichi’s little brother or sister.  Really.  He didn’t.

 

Except he had to wait at least until his ankle healed properly.

 

Then it shifted into winter without Kuroo realizing it.  Travelling on his own was hard enough, winter made it worse.  He promised he’d leave after winter.  Before they could hit him or make him do their bidding.  Mostly he just helped Miya clean and played games that Daichi made up.

 

“Miya?”  Kuroo asked tentatively one day as he helped her prepare the food for dinner.

 

“Yes my sweet?”  Miya asked back, reaching down to smooth his hair out of his face.  A move he had seen her do several times to Daichi, though she had to maneuver around Kuroo’s horns.

 

“Why are we doing all this for Daichi?”  Kuroo looked down at the food that was Daichi’s favorite.  Daichi had woken up Kuroo that morning, like he did most mornings, with a big grin and claimed it was his Birthday.

 

“Because it’s his Birthday.”  Miya stopped cutting up vegetables before looking down at Kuroo.  “It’s a very special day to all of us, for it gave us someone who is very dear to us.  You’ve never had one?”  Kuroo shook his head and Miya hummed softly before going back to her task.

 

“I don’t have a present for him.”  Kuroo said after a long silence.  He was nervous to admit it, as if this would be the final thing that would get him kicked out.

 

“Oh Kuroo.”  Miya sighed.  “I do believe you being here is probably the best present Daichi could ever ask for.  He loves us, that much is clear but it is nice to have someone your own age to be around, isn’t that right?”  Kuroo wasn’t sure.  He had been around others his own age, those younger and older.  No one had ever treated him the way Daichi did, the way the whole Sawamura clan did.

 

Kuroo didn’t know how to respond to that so he just stayed quiet.

 

Kuroo hadn’t meant to stay so long.  He stayed through Daichi’s birthday, and he saw the birth of the newest member of the Sawamura clan, two twin girls.  Daichi hadn’t shown he was disappointed in anyway, even though he had been claiming he was going to have a little brother.

 

“Two sisters are way better than just one brother Kuro!”  Daichi had said with quiet laughter.  “Plus what do I need another brother for when I have you?”

 

The snow melted and spring was upon them.  Kuroo was sure he should leave then but there was promise of salted mackerel and any other fish Kuroo could catch.  He was quite good at fishing, and he became skilled at hunting.  A demon had powerful senses.  No one ever told him to mind his claws when he held the babies and he never experienced a harsh word or a stinging hit.

 

They made his birthday the same day they found him, the beginning of winter.  Kuroo quite enjoyed claiming he was older than Daichi.  He was also growing taller than Daichi, which always caused the other boy to puff up his wings to appear taller.  They teased and fought, but by the end of the day they were fine again.

 

Kuroo had not meant to stay, but he did.

 

Seasons changed, years passed.  Suddenly Kuroo found himself a gangly boy on the cusps of manhood.

 

Suddenly things changed for Kuroo in more ways than just his height.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep starting new stories when I have old ones to finish??


End file.
